As is known in the art, a tree stand is a device which a hunter can mount to a tree or other vertically extending mounting body and sit or stand in the same while hunting. The position of the mounted tree stand is such that the hunter is elevated above their prey. This allows for a reduced likelihood that the prey will detect the hunter.
Tree stands have conventionally been permanent customized structures which hunters would construct using wood or other materials. Such permanent stands, however, fix the hunter to a single location which may be undesirable.
As a result, there have been various portable, temporary stands developed. Such portable tree stands have the advantage of allowing a hunter to hunt using the same tree stand in different areas based on their discretion, as opposed to a single fixed location.
Unfortunately, such portable tree stands are not without their drawbacks. For example, these tree stands are essentially a seat with a seatback. The seatback is abutted against the tree. As a result, when sitting, the hunter is forced to sit completely upright and generally perpendicular to the seat itself. In other words, the seatback is not capable of reclining relative to the seat, as it is abutted against the tree. This can lead to hunter discomfort, especially when the hunter is on a long hunt awaiting their prey.
Further, because the seatback abuts against the tree, only a single hunter can face in the same direction on the same tree, where multiple stands are employed on the same tree. This is undesirable where a pair of hunters, e.g. a hunter and their guide or a parent and their child, etc., wish to face in the same direction and focus on the same prey.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a tree stand which takes into account ergonomic principles, especially given the extended time period in which a hunter may be in the tree stand. Further, there is a need in the art for a tree stand which allows for multiple hunters to face in the same direction when using multiple tree stands.
The invention provides such a tree stand. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.